The Preacher's Daughter
by HopelesslyObssesedFanGirl709
Summary: Weird things have been going on in Scott's town. The minister keeps on scolding the people at his school for not being pure. After the death of a classmate, everyone is convinced there is a witch caused this to happen. Is this true or is it all just in the their minds?


The Preacher's Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm just a little kid (not really…)**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while (and I have my reasons.) I'm just not interested in Total Drama All over Again so I have no idea what I'm going to do about that. I will keep Save the Wild Girls going, but I will not promise quick updates. I actually have a life outside of Fanfiction (Trust me, I'm surprised too) so I can't really say that I'll be updating that often. **

**Anyways, I like how TDAS is turning out so far. All of the Scott and Courtney moments are adorable. This isn't nearly as good as Dott, but it is the second best thing so I'll take it! Speaking of Dawn, I was wondering how she is reacting to Scott and Courtney. My best guess is that she isn't too pleased with it either because A. She is just like Zoey and Mike and still thinks Scott is a bad person or B. She likes Scott, but I really doubt it. :( Then it gave me the idea for this story. I don't know how it came to this, but it just did. What happens, you'll have to find out. I will warn you that there are no promises that you'll get offended by this. This story will contain stuff involving religious matters, Christianity to be exact. If you think anything will offend you, I suggest not reading. If not, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"This is the second time this month!" a girl with beautiful coffee colored hair and onyx eyes with tan skin shouted, "What is with the stupid minster? Some of the girls aren't even Catholic!"

"It's been happening with us too, babe," a boy with red hair and murky teal gray colored eyes with pale skin, dotted with freckles told her, "That man is nuts!"

Courtney Watson and Scott Lewis were both students at Wawanakwa high school. Both have been dating ever since they were freshmen and the two were now juniors. Life had been pretty good for the two; they were getting by just fine and nobody told them what to do. There was only one problem though. It was the preacher; Mr. Wilson.

Mr. Wilson was not only a preacher, but was very involved with the rules in the town. It may not have mattered a couple years ago when they were younger, but now it was painful. Thanks to him, their lives were not as fun and interesting as they could be.

Mr. Wilson was extremely strict and religious. He hated the teenagers in the town of Wawanakwa. He was always complaining that they were extremely impure. When a senior named Geoff accidentally got his girlfriend Bridgette, who was only a sophomore, pregnant just last month, he flipped out, but it was worse when they refused to get an abortion. Ever since then, Mr. Wilson kept on pulling all of the girls out and making them do the weirdest of tasks. Then the next day, he'd pull out the boys and give them equally weird assignments to complete.

Nobody dared to go against Mr. Wilson because even if he was a preacher, he was quite frightening. People he was only this frightening because he was lonely after his wife Marissa died giving birth to his daughter. Nobody knew what happened to his daughter; they never saw her before.

"Why do you think he is calling us back to do?" Courtney asked, "It better not be another one of those word searches with all of the words having to do with sin and purification like last time!"

"We had to scrub these disgusting black walls that he claimed that were white underneath," Scott said, "He wouldn't let us leave until the walls were pure white."

"I hope he doesn't make us do that," Courtney hoped, shuddering, "Luckily, we have a whole week before he comes and makes us do who knows what!"

"He better not hurt you," Scott said and Courtney blushed, "See you tomorrow."

Then they walked separate ways to their houses.

The next day at lunch, Courtney and Scott went to sit by some of their friends. This would be including Alejandro, Anne Maria, Dakota, Heather, Lightning, and Sam. It was quite weird because they were all dating someone. Alejandro was dating Heather, Anne Maria was dating Lightning, Dakota was dating Sam, and of course Scott and Courtney were dating. It was nice out and it was fairly warm for October so they were eating outside.

"So are you sha-ready to sha-visit the preacher?" Lightning asked everyone full of excitement.

"Why are you saying that like it's a good thing?" Alejandro asked him.

"Because cleaning the sha-walls was sha-fun!" Lighting cheered.

"I will not be cleanin any walls!" Anne Maria said.

"I know," Dakota said, "I just got a manicure!"

"We all did," Heather told her, "Remember, we all went out and got them on Sunday?"

"Oh yeah," Dakota giggled.

"I wasn't able to play video games for a week because my hands were all sore," Sam said.

"Plus, he made sure that it was just girls and then just boys," Scott pointed out.

"I don't get that guy," Courtney said wrinkling her nose.

"None of us do babe," Scott told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by loud girly screaming. It didn't come from a girl though. It came from Duncan Black, the meanest guy in the school. He was the only one who had ever been to jail before (it was actually Juvie.) Hearing him scream wasn't unusual, but it was slightly surprising. The only time he screamed was when someone kicked him in the nuts.

"Who did it this time?" Alejandro murmured. But nobody kicked Duncan anywhere. Duncan was running.

"THERE'S A WITCH!" Duncan wailed as he ran grabbing everyone's attention.

"Sha-where?" Lightning asked worriedly, "Lightning doesn't want to turn into a sha-frog!"

"Lightning, I don't think that'll happen," Alejandro told him.

At this point, Scott wasn't listening to anyone. He was just too focused on what Duncan had said to him. Who was this person that had frightened Duncan? They must've have been wicked if they could do that. The thought of Mr. Wilson came into his mind and what he would think about the whole situation. He'd probably throw holy water at the girl or something, Scott said mentally snickering to himself.

This didn't get the thought out of his mind. He had to figure out who this girl is. That would involve going up to Duncan though. It was worth it though. He had to figure this out. He got up from the table, remaining unnoticed to try and find Duncan.

Scott didn't like Duncan for several reasons actually. Sure they both loved to carve or whittle stuff, but they couldn't stand each other. It started with Scott calling Duncan a fag and in retaliation; Duncan called him a soulless red head. That started their life long rivalry. It didn't help that Courtney hated Gwen, his girlfriend.

Scott found Duncan getting surrounded by a lot of people. This included his girlfriend and his friends being Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, and many others. Duncan himself was rocking himself back and force and the bench he was sitting on. Scott made his way through the sea of people.

"What do you want Annie?" Duncan asked Scott barely making eye contact.

Scott rolled his eyes at the nickname, "I was just wondering what the f*ck happened! That girl must be possessed!"

"She was, I will give you that one," Duncan agreed, "You see, I was just going to pick Cody as usual for obvious reasons when it happened."

Cody Anderson was always teased by Duncan for many reasons. His gap between his two front teeth wasn't even the main reason. The real reason was because Cody had a huge crush on Gwen, but she didn't like him back. The people who actually liked Cody were either crazy or just not the people you'd think would like him.

"Anyways," Duncan continued, "When I taunting him with my awesomeness, Sierra comes by and starts standing up for Cody! Shortly after, this creepy little girl came by. I chose to ignore her, but the next thing I know, she levitates and is flying! Then this weird purple stuff that seems to be like an aura forms around her, she lifts up a boulder, and tries to throw it at me!"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Which world are you living in? I'm pretty sure nobody even saw this!"

"Just ask Cody or Sierra, if they are still alive that is," Duncan told him, "I'm pretty sure Cody ran away and went to somewhere else. Sierra, I'm not sure.

"Fine maybe I will," Scott said as he walked off to find Sierra.

He knew that Duncan would never bully anyone in the open or else there'd be witnesses and people would stand up for the victim. He went to the edge of the lunch are which led to a field and eventually the woods. He went to the field and saw something frightening.

Some of the beautiful green field was no longer green. It was red. There he saw Sierra laying there, her eyes closed and she wasn't moving. She was covered in scrapes and scratches. She was losing more blood not showing any signs of stopping.

"Sierra?" Scott whispered quietly. She couldn't hear him. She wasn't okay.

Scott remembered when he was forced to go to that safety clinic all of those years ago where he learned how to take someone's pulse. He decided to take hers. She didn't have one. Plus, her heart wasn't beating. Her body was cold. She was gone.

Scott didn't really like Sierra, but he never wanted her dead. His thoughts immediately went to the girl. She probably did this. He would find her and set this which straight.

His thoughts were distracted from that. He could hear someone crying. He turned around to see a ghostly girl. She had long blonde hair and was extremely pale. She wore a green sweater, a black skirt, and purple leggings. Her face was in her hand. It was quite obvious that she was crying.

If Scott was going to be generous then he'd comfort her. If he was going to be mean, then he'd probably mock her. But he wasn't going to do either of those things. Instead, he was about to walk away, but Courtney ran up to him.

"Scott!" Courtney yelled, "You need to stay away! That's the witch! S-she killed Sierra!"

Courtney started dragging Scott away from the field and back to the tables. She was also scolding him for going there.

"She could've killed you too you know!" Courtney snapped.

"Wait how did you know that Sierra was killed?" Scott asked.

"The reason Cody ran away because he saw her die do to a boulder that hit her due that witch!" Courtney shrieked, "He went to get help and someone to do something about that witch!"

"She's probably going to disappear and teleport to somewhere else," Scott pointed out.

Courtney bit her lip nervously.

The week went by rather quickly and the news of Sierra's death spread throughout the country. Soon, it was Scott and the other boys' turn to go to see Mr. Wilson after school.

"Lightning doesn't want to sha-go anymore!" Scott's football loving friend complained.

"Don't worry Lightning, I don't think it could possibly be that bad now," Sam said, "It'll probably just be a prayer service for Sierra."

"I don't think so," Alejandro frowned, "I asked Heather what happened and she said that he brought in Mr. Hatchet and made them do pushups and sit ups until they couldn't feel their arms."

"He'll probably make us do something else though," Scott pointed out.

"I hope so," Sam murmured.

Scott was right. Once they reached the cold shabby basement of the nearby church. There was only Mr. Wilson waiting for them. They all sat down on the carpet like last time. As soon they all sat down, the preacher began to speak.

"Boys, I know the news of Sierra's death has shattered us all," Mr. Wilson told them, "What happened is actually what we were going to talk about."

All of the color from Duncan's face immediately disappeared and Cody looked like he was the verge of tears. Noah was there comforting him. Before, Mr. Wilson could go on with the events that happened last week; he had to add something in.

"You better not be a homosexual!" he said frowning disapprovingly in Noah's direction.

"Mr. Wilson, Cody is my best friend and Sierra was extremely close to him," Noah told him, "What do you want me to do, leave him to be miserable?"

"Well, I think he should be over it by now," Mr. Wilson said harshly, "She's obviously in a better place!"

That didn't help with Cody at all.

"What is your problem?" Scott asked Mr. Wilson.

"Well, I'll have you know that homosexuality is wrong," Mr. Wilson frowned.

"That isn't even about that!" Scott shouted, "He's sad that someone close to him died and you don't give two shits! In fact, you are looking for excuses to get him in trouble with you!"

Mr. Wilson ignored him, "And back talking to those of higher authority is also very wrong!"

"See? You're not even going to deny the fact that you don't care!" he yelled.

"Stop this nonsense right now!" he snapped.

"Why should I? If I do then you are just going to disapprove of something else!" he pointed.

Even though Scott barely said anything, Mr. Wilson had it. Mr. Wilson dragged him out of the room and shoved him into a closet. He said it was to help him think about what he did wrong, but Scott knew it was because he didn't want to deal with him.

"Who does he think he is, shoving me into a closet just for telling the truth," Scott muttered, "I'm not five!"

"Trust me; he is very afraid of both of us," a voice replied, "That is why we're here."

It was the girl.

* * *

**So yes I am stopping it there. Probably not a very good spot, but oh well. I know everything seemed kind of rushed and I apologize to Sierra fans. I was originally going to have Cody killed, but I realized that it might affect the plots in ways I don't want it to be affected in. Plus, it just seems like the Sierra thing to do; sacrificing her life for Cody. By this point, you probably know who the girl is. I won't say her name just yet though. Plus, I am making Scott and Courtney dating, for now at least (no promises that they'll be together at the end.) But, I hoped you enjoyed. **

**~Still a hopelessly obsessed fan girl**


End file.
